Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to user interfaces and processing for facilitating credit line sharing.
Related Art
Consumers use credit lines or lines of credit for various purchases or transactions. For example, consumers may use credit lines to apply for credit cards, make small purchases, rent cars, borrow money, and the like. A consumer's credit line typically is determined based on the consumer's credit history or income. However, certain consumers, such as students, new immigrants, or the like, may have limited credit history or income. These consumers may have difficulty obtaining a credit line and may be excluded from making certain purchases or conducting certain transactions, such as renting a car or reserving a hotel. Therefore, there is a need for a system or method that allows a consumer who has limited credit history to obtain an adequate credit line.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.